


Craving You

by tinyenthusiasttriumph



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #AccidentalSex16, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyenthusiasttriumph/pseuds/tinyenthusiasttriumph
Summary: Prompt from Cinnamaldeide's Tumblr #AccidentalSex16, "I noticed the way you were watching me eat this popsicle so I purposely started making it an innuendo and now we're both hot and bothered" sex||Will is in his feelings. Hannibal's in his. What could go wrong?Or right?Take two idiots who belong together and throw in a popsicle, sit back and enjoy the show||





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Hannigram!!! I hope you enjoy. As always Will is in his feelings about his feelings for a gentleman cannibal.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *work not beta'd

**_kairos (n.) the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement._ **

 

    I didn't like hurting him. Hadn't we done that enough? _Even_ _Steven_. The fall was redemption. Clean slates, yet bitterness still burrowed on the back of my tongue. It was like I was still swallowing the sea that spat us back out. Our destiny was to drown. Or so I thought.

 

   That night was still a blur. It was full of answers and questions. I had never felt as much peace as when he held me, embraced _**all**_  of me. I could feel it in his touch, the calm in his voice. And yet part of me couldn't bare it.

 

   I loved him. _**Love**_ him. Like scorched Earth and rain. He poured over me and filled every part of my soul that had been barren. Dry. I hadn't realized how lonely I was until Hannibal. I wanted him, needed him but I couldn't make my hands reach out to hold him. Couldn't calm my thoughts to speak my love for him.

 

   He was silent when I left this morning. Puttering around the kitchen. Hannibal's coping mechanism, for my defense mechanisms, was always to create. Every withheld kiss or hug was a culinary showcase.

 

   The truth is, I want his mouth on mine. I want his arms enclosing me. I want him in every way possible, but something always holds me back. Some part of my existence before him that tells me that loving him, accepting him, _**seeing**_ him, for all that he is would be an abandonment of all I knew before. The truth of my life with him was too much to bare. I was at odds with myself.

 

   I wanted clarity. I took to the water. Sailing usually cleared the fog in my brain but today nothing seemed to dissipate the hovering veil. I wanted to be near him. Even if I couldn't let myself show him affection I had to see him. He was my home.

 

   I entered our villa silently. He was still in the kitchen. The sweet, flowery smell of pomegranate was in the air. On the island was a small metal rack with stainless steel popsicle molds. Freshly made blueberry puree in glass. I smiled. Nothing out of a wasteful plastic tube for my Hannibal. _**My**_ Hannibal.

 

   A warmth flushed the skin on my chest when the thought washed over me. He was mine. _**Is**_ mine. And until I'm ash in the wind, I will never belong to another. Of all the uncertainty of life this one truth was never questionable. I might have had an aversion to physically expressing my love for him but my feelings have conjoined us spiritually. Our souls bonded.

 

   His back was turned to me as he washed up some dishes. He tilted his head slightly acknowledging my silent presence.

 

 _“I'm sorry Hannibal, I don't purposely set out to hurt you, not anymore,”_ I could feel the apology choking me. I meant every word but after so many repetitions it tasted stale.

 

_“Will, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, the word 'sorry' bears no true meaning if you continually repeat the actions that create the need for it to be spoken.”_

 

  He had his head turned to the left side of his body. His face a mask. I sighed heavily as his words hit their mark. He pursed his lips and I sensed an uneasy smile trying to fight it's way to the surface.

 

_“You've been gone all day, Will. Why don't you go and have a bath and retire to the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon? I'm just finishing up in here. We can talk more on the subject of apologies later.”_

 

   I couldn't utter a sound. I felt defeated. He was right there. I could have spilled the contents of my heart onto the counter, handed him a spoon to devour my affection, but I stood frozen staring at his back. Somehow I managed to raise my hand to the strings dangling from his kitchen apron. I wound them in my fingers, pulling them tightly towards me. In the silence I could hear his steady breathe. Then.

 

_**“Will.”** _

 

  It was a hybrid of demand and pleading. I let go of him and walked away to do as he asked.

 

   The bath did little but overwhelm my senses. The smell of the bubbling foam reminded me of his skin. Even though physical intimacy was an untapped facet of our deepening bond we still shared a bed. Whenever he lay down after a long soak, the smell of lavender would always waft towards my side, calming me. How much of that scent was the plant itself or just him I couldn't accurately say but it made me happy.

 

   Now it spawned anger. I was angry at myself. Why was I holding on to a past that suffocated me? Some nagging sense of honor. An ethical code. Hadn't I gone way past the point of no return? I had been freed that night on the cliff. And in a matter of seconds attempted to ruin it all. I tried killing the person I loved more than anything in this world because loving him and accepting what we were together was too intense? Real? Insane? Wonderful?

 

   My mind was a tornado of images from that night. My gut tensed and rolled at the memory of what I felt when we slaughtered Dolarhyde. Two hunters under the moon. Ravenous and feral. Covered in blood. Heaving chests and heavy breathing.

 

   Hannibal was the alpha to my omega. I would kill for him. I would die for him. I would do anything to protect him. In that moment I knew he was mine. No one would ever reach the deepest parts of my mind or soul as he would. I was consumed by the revelation. It frightened me. It aroused me. I was being assaulted by my emotions and pleaded for sleep to anchor me in place. I crawled naked and clean across the fresh cotton sheets he had made the bed with earlier in the morning grimacing as I rested my head to his pillow knowing his scent wouldn't be there. Mental exhaustion finally taking over, I nodded off.

 

   When I awoke it was dusk. Night filtering through the residual glow of the sun. A warm breeze was coming through the bedroom, the balcony doors wide open. I could feel a presence. Eyes roaming in the burgeoning darkness. I buried my face against the pillow slowly trying to register my eyesight between the disappearing light and the heated glance I could feel from the high backed wicker chair facing me across the way.

 

   I felt him before I could see him. He was a beacon that I was drawn towards. Yet lately there was something else lingering in the open space between us. There was tension. An unease that glazed over us. A film, dulling the shine of what we could be. I was hit with the sudden realization that I didn't want it to be like this any longer. Too much time had been wasted, a knot of guilt made my chest tighten as I feared the worst. Had Hannibal finally given up on me?

 

_“Hannibal.”_

 

   I whispered out to him, still unable to fully focus my eyes. I could see the outline of his body but couldn't register any facial expression as if he would have had one. Hannibal very rarely showed emotion when I disappointed him. It was the silent ambiguity that cut me the deepest. Feeling I deserved it but wishing he would break. My heart sank when he didn't respond.

 

_“Hannibal, please answer me.”_

 

   I saw shadow move as a hand reached towards the switch on the floor lamp. A soft glow now illuminated him. The shadows curved around his cheekbones, highlighting the high arches, but served no purpose when it came to his eyes. Black and emotionless. My empathy was of no use when it came to this moment. I was vulnerable and naked, physically and emotionally. I had no idea what was about to happen.

 

   He didn't speak he just stared into me. A penetrating gaze that made my chest hurt. He was wearing only a pair of lounging pants, soft gray, his favorite pair. The sight of him would have been completely menacing except he was enjoying one of his homemade popsicles. My trembling mouth settling uneasily between a smirk and a frown, still completely unable to read him. He held his gaze steady as he licked the frozen treat. Long strokes from the bottom all the way to the top, lingering there, then making a loud, slightly exaggerated sucking noise at the tip. I stared blankly as he repetitively enjoyed the popsicle like this for a good three minutes before I made a move.

 

   I drew myself up into a sitting position, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Normally I would have grabbed for something to cover myself, never one to dangle forbidden fruit, but I made no such effort this time. I had no clue what I was doing when I unsteadily rose to my feet just to fall at Hannibal's a few steps away. I knelt, sitting back on my legs, bringing my hands to his. He was sitting with them crossed and I applied a gentle pressure to his knee caps hoping he would be pliant and undo them. He did. I nudged his slightly open legs further apart so that I could scoot forward and partially sit between them. He looked down at me continuing his intentionally dramatic consumption of the sweet treat. I rested my head against his right inner knee cap taking in the view. His eyes still unwavering in their vacant expression, his tongue wet. The dark juices of the blueberries with the deep red of the pomegranate mixing as they glided down only to be caught. His next move sent a wave of heat through me. He took the entire thing in his mouth sucking slowly and loudly from the bottom to the top, biting a chunk from the tip. I could have sworn a maniacal smile lifted the corner of his mouth when he saw me swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

 

   In a unchoreographed move I lifted myself up off the floor and unceremoniously sat in his lap. Holding the popsicle in his left hand he turned his head to look at me. What was I going to do? I wasn't even sure what was happening? My body and mind were on autopilot. I could feel myself responding to him and for once I wasn't trying to stop it. It was overwhelming me. I pressed my right hand to his naked chest. The softness of his chest hair against my palm made my heart flutter. It felt so right. As stoic as he appeared his heartbeat belied his initial intentions. He wasn't unaffected. I took a chance.

 

   I drew my face closer to his. I wanted his softness. Those lips against mine. I drew a shaky breath as we came closer. I was thwarted as the popsicle was forcibly shoved into my mouth. It shocked me, but also something else. I decided to mimic Hannibal drawing my mouth around the remainder of the popsicle and pulling back, slurping and sucking the sweet juices. In my haste to make a point some of the liquid had dribbled out of the right side of my mouth. Hannibal brought his thumb to my lip to wipe it away and that's when I struck the match, catching his thumb in my teeth, biting and sucking.

 

   The vacuous look in his eyes turned to something ravenous. The popsicle hit the tile floor with a soft wet thud. His strong arms picked me up in one quick movement. I felt weightless. Just as I was enjoying this new feeling I was thrown to the bed. Excitement quickened my breathing. I couldn't look him in the eye. Staring at the ceiling I could feel his legs between my feet. I also felt the soft cotton of his pants gliding to the ground. It was too much.

 

 _“Hannibal.”_ My breathing was erratic and the pure emotion taking over me was bringing tears to the surface. My voice cracked.

 

   With cat-like reflexes he crawled on his hands and knees towards me. Lowering his body so that he could brush against me. I felt his erect cock against my stomach. He was big. Heavy. The weight of him against me was causing my own sex to struggle painfully against my thighs. He brought his mouth to my ear.

 

_“Will, I need you to relax. I would never force anything between us. If anything happens tonight, I want it to be consensual and entirely natural.”_

 

   His voice was calm and loving. All that pulling away from him never changed him. Never changed what he felt for me and here we were and I was completely undone. And I wanted to give him everything I had denied him. I wanted to pour all of me into him. All that I am and was, for him. I blinked my eyes a few times in an attempt to stem the flow. I took a breathe and did exactly what my brain had told me too the moment I realized that what I felt for Hannibal went beyond admiration and curiosity. Beyond anger and reciprocity. What fueled all my other emotions singularly and purely. And that was my undying devotion.

 

   I maneuvered my body out from underneath his. I rose up on my knees straddling his back. I could sense the shock in his body at my aggressive behavior.

 

 _“My darling Will.”_ He lifted his face up off the pillow cocking his head slightly in amusement at my taking charge.

 

   I bent forward slightly taking a fistful of his hair in my hand, yanking his head back slightly. A sharp grunt escaped his mouth and my cock twitched at the feeling of having control over him. I trailed my erection along the curves of his soft ass and muscular lower back as I yanked his head back again. The power was intoxicating.

 

_“It’s true I could never entirely predict you my love. The boldness your feeling at this moment is intoxicating. Let it surround you. I'm at your mercy completely. Willingly. Desperately.”_

 

   His permission to be taken. Used for my pleasure was the trigger that sent my body into motion. I moved on my knees backwards then reared up over him so that I could see the smooth curves of his ass.

 

_“Push your ass up towards me. Face down.”_

 

 _ **“Will.”** _ he moaned into the pillow. I could see him biting his lip. Anticipation was making him hard. I was admiring his cock. Engorged. Swinging between his thighs as he presented his back end for me.

 

   When he was lifted up at a good angle I grabbed two handfuls of silken muscle and massaged him with both hands. The feel of his flesh in my hands was amazing. I took my right hand, palm side, and spit into it. Without warning I slapped his right ass cheek so hard his body rocked forward. I grabbed his hips so he wouldn't fall. When I had him steadied I used both hands to spread him. The view was intimate to say the least. I had never seen Hannibal this vulnerable. He was at my mercy. He was giving me total control. I wanted to unravel him. His body was waiting. I could see his need right in front of me. I brought both my hands in succession to my mouth wetting both thumbs. Returning to his waiting hole I worked both of them inwards massaging him slowly. Opening him up. God it felt so good. It was something I had never done before so honestly I wasn't really sure what I was doing but it just felt right to be touching him like this. To feel his body responding to me. To hear the pleasure being released from the grunts and moans and staggered breathing. I wanted to taste him there. I brought my mouth to him. Brushing my lips against his throbbing core. I took one long wet lash with my tongue around the responding muscle.

 

 ** _“Wi….lll...it..feels...so...good….”_ ** My slow pace was causing him equal parts pleasure and pain.

 

   I looked down at his cock. Pre cum glistening at the tip. I wanted to taste that too but first. I returned my attention to the hot pucker laid bare before me to devour and I worked my tongue fast and deep inside him. He tightened around me as I licked hungrily. All this time I had been starving myself and I was famished. His grunts and moans were getting hurried and needy. My cock was dripping and heavy with desire. I needed to fill Hannibal. Needed to fuck him so hard we began to blur. Blinding desire was taking over me. I brought my weeping erection to his slick hole. Wet and hot and wanting. I rubbed my precum over him. The smooth slide of my cockhead into him nearly sent me reeling forward. I had never felt anything like it. In my own delirium of pleasure I hadn't paid attention to Hannibal's reactions and heard this forcibly strong grunt. Followed by his body growing lax even though he remained ass up. I looked down to see the bed soiled.

 

_“Oh Will, You completely overwhelmed me and I….uh...I.”_

 

   I smiled and bent down and kissed his lower back. I had meant to unravel him and I did. No need to add insult to injury and make him talk about it. I moved back so that he could reposition himself away from his warm accident. He sat on the edge of the bed. Trying to regain his composure. I moved towards him stopping in front of him so I could look into his eyes. I caressed his cheek.

 

_“Come here you”._

 

   With the opposite hand I pulled him up towards me so we were standing in front of each other. He stared into my eyes. I could feel his unease and slight embarrassment. I felt guilty. I had denied him so long that my sudden ferocity had overwhelmed him. I won't pretend it wasn't a little hot but it's not what I wanted for him. For either of us. To feel so starved for each other that we drowned in our own emotions.

 

_“Kiss me Hannibal”._

 

   His lips were soft against mine. It was chaste and sweet. And all I wanted in that moment. I had finally stopped fighting against what could happen so naturally between us. And all it took was a homemade popsicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the recipe for Hanni's slutty popsicle
> 
> https://pin.it/67nfo6jcl6xnfr


End file.
